1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multifunction peripherals (MFPs). More particularly, the invention relates to a drag-and-drop workflow editor associated with a multifunction peripheral (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, many workflow editors are based on program instructions. In other words, users programmatically write instructions to create and modify workflows. This can be cumbersome for users because most workflow instructions require technical knowledge and/or a programming language in order to be created or modified. Workflows can also be very complex, designed to utilize multiple processes and allowing parallel execution for the stages of a workflow. Hence, there is a need to improve workflow editors to more easily accommodate complex workflows with multiple processes being executed in parallel.